


My Lady's Eyes

by Heronfem



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pet Names, sap, so much sap we could supply canada indefinitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalyn Cousland receives word her man is alive, and storms Skyhold to see him.</p><p>Cue sap.</p><p>_--_--_<br/>Written for this prompt on the kink meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=55075327#t55075327</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear on my honor that I was the one who wrote this, and LJ's captcha system is hell on Earth.
> 
> The title comes from Mercedes Lackey's song "My Lady's Eyes", which you should all go find on youtube right now. It's pure poetic, romantic drivel that Alistair would adore, and sing repeatedly.

Later, when Varric told the story, there were doves involved. Soft light shining down, glistening armor, broadswords raised in salute, and Alistair swooning under lights meant for the stage.

Rosalyn Cousland greatly approved. Alistair was entirely unimpressed, and said as much.

oOo

The stage was set on a rather uneventful Thursday in Skyhold. The sun was shining, the grass was theoretically green, the Chantry was singing, and outside the windows of the War Room, a few birds were enthusiastically building a nest with what looked like a stolen helmet. There was blood on it, and to a person, the Inquisition was ignoring this fact.

They were eagles, and had nasty talons. No one really wanted it back.

It was a surprisingly productive meeting, in which Iron Bull was flirting outrageously with Cassandra and Dorian, both of whom had no idea how to react, and had Cullen both blushing and stammering in turns. Varric was quieter than normal, to no ones surprise, but even he managed a smile when Dorian actually threw a paper weight at Bull in retaliation for a rather southward pinch. Alistair behaved himself, only making a few jokes to the side to Leliana, who swallowed a smile. Given how the rest of the month had gone, it was nice to be able to focus on something else- even if it was just a short trip to the Free Marches.

Trevelyan smiled through it all, and gathered her papers up. "So," she said brightly. "We've got this all worked out, and it looks like the Grey Wardens will be involved- stop glaring, Solas, they're useful- so I think we can safely say meeting-"

There was the thud of a body hitting the door, and that was all the warning they received before the door to the war room flew off its hinges, leaving in its place a woman, covered in blood and armed to the teeth.

Half the room was armed in an instant, Dorian's hands blazing with fire, but Alistair leapt up, beaming.

"Sunshine!"

He was promptly tackled, and the Inquisition froze as Alistair laughed joyfully, spinning her around despite the plate, blood, and bits of leaves attached to her. Leliana had her hand clamped to her mouth, tears in her eyes, and Cullen looked like he'd been whacked over the head with a pole.

Alistair set the woman down, his hands darting like butterflies over her face as he beamed. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," a surprisingly sweet voice said from under the helmet, and it was pulled off completely. She was a shockingly beautiful woman, with brown hair streaked with grey in a tight bun and bright brown eyes.

Cassandra elbowed Varric, hard, but he already had his notebook out and was frantically writing, a huge grin on his face.

"Hello, my sweetest of flowers," Alistair said, and pulled her in for a kiss that had even Bull looking impressed. She grabbed him tight, and everyone cringed as something popped. Alistair clearly couldn't have cared less.

When they finally broke for air, he couldn't stop smiling. She laughed, and he brightened up.

"You have more lines, dearest of my heart," he crooned, touching the crows feet by her eyes. "More laughter, I see."

"More joy you give me, to see you again." Her accent was thick and a little odd, hard to place, yet definitely Fereldan. "I heard about the Fade and had to come back. I'm sorry to have missed such an adventure."

"That's because you're strange and love the Fade, oh sweetest rose petal in moonlight," he said adoringly, touching their noses together. She closed her eyes, leaning in so they were pressed forehead to forehead, her bloodied hand wrapped around the back of his head.

Cassandra clasped a hand to her bosom, overwhelmed.

"I missed you," he whispered, swaying a little. "I missed you so badly. Every rose we walked past, every lotus, every little wildflower, I thought about bringing them home to put in that vase so you'd have something to see."

"And did you think I'd not see the most beautiful gift of all?" she murmured, stroking his hair. "My husband, hale and whole, in that terrible armor you love so much?"

"I wear it because it keeps your token closest to my heart," Alastair said, and Cassandra whacked Varric on the arm in pure joy.

As they stood there crooning at each other, Iron Bull leaned over and whispered, "Is no one going to mention the fact that this is _The Hero of Ferelden_? Because I think someone needs to say that."

"Is she _real_?" Josephine whispered, clutching her board to her chest, her eyes bright. Blackwall, for his part, just looked like he was about to pass out.

Sera was starry eyed, and kept glancing at the bow, shield, and broadsword the woman carried. Clearly a woman of many talents.

Trevelyan leaned over to Cullen, muttering, "Do you think we should leave?"

"Probably," Cullen muttered back. "They're always like this."

"Make preserve us."

They all jumped as Alistair spun around, beaming at them all. Cole had brightened up considerably and was staring at the Hero in pure awe.

"Everyone! I must introduce my wife. This is Rosalyn Cousland, the Hero of Fereldan."

"Rose is fine," she said brightly, looking entirely too cheerful given the fact that she was covered in blood, guts, and mud. "Sorry about the door, I got a little excited. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Alistair bounced a little on the balls of his feet, beaming. "Dearest light of my life, blossoming petal of my joy, I must introduce everyone."

"Oh, yes, please." Rosalyn linked arms with him, leaning their heads together, and Alistair paused to bask for a moment. Cassandra made a pained noise, punching Bull's arm. He rolled his eyes, unable to keep from grinning.

"This is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast," he began, and she jumped to her feet, her cheeks flaming.

"Warden, it is a deep honor to meet you."

"Petaghast?" Rosalyn beamed, and Cassandra looked like she was about to swoon. "Oh, but we've met before! You would have been quite young at the time, I believe, perhaps 8 years old or so. We ran into your family while travelling. I would have been, oh... 12 at the time?"

"My apologies for not remembering," Cassandra said faintly, looking like she wanted to pass out.

"Oh, you should not worry in the least. I'd love to spar with you," Rosalyn said brightly.

"In-Indeed, Warden," Cassandra said, sitting down with wide eyes. Alistair winked at her.

"And here's Varric Tethras, who's with the Merchants Guild and writes the books you like, moon of my heart."

Rosalyn gasped, punching her husband in the ribs and nearly throwing him across the room. "Sun of my sky, why didn't you SAY he was involved with this!?"

Introductions continued around the room, and Rosalyn and Leliana hugged tightly for a good minute before she walked over and punched Cullen in the stomach to get him to bend over for a hug as well. There was a muttered conversation that suggested there was going to be A Talk later, and she pulled back, beaming at everyone.

"It's so good to finally meet you all!" Rosalyn said, leaning on her husband and smiling as he kissed her graying hair. The man had pure stars in his eyes, and even Solas (who'd been a little taken aback by the human who spoke fluent Elvhen) managed a smile at how they cuddled together, blood and all.

"Most glorious light of my life," he said, and she kissed his cheek. "Did you get a chance to see any dragons, like the one in the woods?"

"Oh, darling, I did not," she sighed, kissing his jaw. He wrapped his arms around her and they linked hands, completely entranced in each other. "I did meet a few of the venatori, and oh, that was a most glorious fight. Zevran came and helped, you know. He has the most ridiculous armor now, it's fantastic."

"You have the most beautiful eyes," Alistair sighed adoringly. "Have I said that today? I don't think I have. And they're made all the sweeter for those laugh lines around them. I've missed seeing them crinkle."

"Oh, _love_."

Cassandra was clearly enraptured, and Varric looked happier than he had since Hawke's death. 

"You know," Alistair said, looking back to the table, "she killed an entire company once. And fought her way through the Fade alone."

"Oh, hush," she said, elbowing him. "I had some good motivation."

"The company was very impressive though," he said cheerfully. "Oh, and then there was that time that Sten really wanted you to train with the Beresaad. That was fun. I liked that."

"Good times," she sighed happily, and he beamed down at her in adoration as Bull looked on in pure horror.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly. "You... trained with the Beresaad?"

"Oh yes," she said cheerfully. "It was lots of fun. Sten- the new Arishok, sorry, it's so hard to remember some times, he's a big believer in group training exercises against varied opponents."

"Oh, remember that time when..."

They went on in this vein for quite some time, complete with flowery descriptors of each other, and stars in their eyes the whole way. Trevelyan just shook her head in amazement, and the Inner Circle began the slow, careful process of sneaking towards the door.

oOo

The book is entitled "My Lady's Eyes", and becomes a best seller.

The dedication reads "to all who seek love", and Cassandra gets a little misty eyed when presented with a first edition.

Rosalyn has hers framed.


End file.
